mcdonaldsfandomcom-20200223-history
McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure
McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure (マクドナルドトレジャーランドアドベンチャー MakuDonarudo Torejā Rando Adobenchā) is a 1993 platform video game created by Treasure Co. Ltd for the Mega Drive/Sega Genesis. Based on the McDonald's fast food franchise and four of its corporate mascots from McDonaldland (Ronald McDonald, Hamburglar, Grimace, and Birdie the Early Bird), the game follows the adventures of Ronald McDonald in an attempt to find four pieces of a treasure map, and ultimately, the treasure to which it leads. Gameplay The side-scrolling platformer consists of four stages: Magical Forest, Magical Town, Magical Sea, and Magical Moon. Each consists of a platforming sequence, a boss fight, and a story-related sequence. Important to each stage is the collection of Magical Jewels and Gold Bars, the former of which are needed for advancement, and the latter of which can be used to buy items. The player takes control of Ronald McDonald, who must traverse through several obstacles in the game. The controls for McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure are straightforward: B-button to attack, C-button to jump, and Arrow-buttons (or D-Pad) to move left and right. The most innovative game play element is the Scarf (A-button), which can stretch out and latch onto a hook, then retract using the D-pad and pull Ronald McDonald quickly to the hook. Plot One day, Ronald McDonald was walking in the Magical Forest and found a small piece of paper under a big tree. Ronald discovers that it is part of a treasure map. While Ronald wonders where the other four pieces are, it turns out that three others have the piece of the map. Ronald then begins his treasure hunt with his part of the map. Ronald then ends up in a cave and battles an anthropomorphic tomato that has the second piece of the map. After claiming the second piece of the map, Ronald boards a circus train bound for Magical Town. Arriving in Magical Town, Ronald McDonald scales a construction site and battles a goblin-like creature flying a clown-like robot. Upon defeating it, Ronald gives the goblin-like creature three jewels in exchange for the third part of the map. Ronald then flies a balloon out to the Magical Sea to find the fourth part of the map on a specific island. After an encounter with a pirate with lips for a head, Ronald then finds himself on a sunken pirate ship. Ronald then battles the pirate and defeats him. Upon claiming the final part of the map, Ronald, Birdie, and Grimace discover the map showing that the treasure is on Magical Moon. With help from the Professor, Ronald, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, and the Fry Kids ride a rocket ship to Magical Moon. When the rocket ship crash lands, the group splits up to find someplace to fix their rocket ship. While looking for someplace to fix his rocket ship, Ronald is then taken on an alien spaceship. After beating the alien in charge of the spaceship, Ronald explains that they are not after the treasure but somewhere to fix their rocket ship. The alien opens up the treasure chest which enables Ronald and his friends to return to McDonaldland by a rainbow going from Magical Moon to McDonaldland. Cast *Ronald McDonald *Hamburglar *Birdie the Early Bird *Grimace *Fry Kids *Professor Bosses *Tomato Man *Clown Robot *Captain Lips *Alien from Magical Moon Gallery Trivia *Captain Crook, though not in game, can be seen in an image with all the other McDonaldland characters featured after the credits. References * [http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/genesis/data/586310.html McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure] at GameFAQs * [http://www.mobygames.com/game/mcdonalds-treasure-land-adventure McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure] at MobyGames Category:Games Category:Video Games